Killer's Spree
by Lex Sora
Summary: Gomen if the characters are a bit OOC. FINALLY it's OVER. Geez, I thought I'd never finish this thing. Okay, I'm gonna warn ya once: implied rape(and it ain't Lina), MASSIVE character death, and just plain screwed-ness so go wake the kids! RR too onegai!
1. Default Chapter

Killing Spree!  
  
  
Xelloss: Hello-  
  
Cell: *Pushes him out of the way* Who the hell is the gay ass-  
  
Zelgadis & Dad: That's Xelloss stupid! *Look at each other* Who the hell are you!?  
  
Now, now kids! I have 2 new muses, Xelloss and Zelgadis from Slayers!   
  
Dad: You what?!  
  
Chibi, I'm sorry but they have to inspire me for this particular chapter of my newest fic!  
  
Dad: *Teary eyed* B-b-b-b...*Wails* WHAT ABOUT MEEEEE?!  
  
Cell: _ And me?  
  
I'll use you next chapter, okay?  
  
Zelgadis: Yeah so back OFF! *Punches Dad*  
  
Dad: Did you just touch me? I KNOW you didn't just touch me. Cell! Join me in the ASS KICKING! Let it begin!  
  
Xelloss: Now wait a-  
  
(Dust cloud fight between muses ensues)  
  
Zelgadis: AHH! *Punches Cell*   
  
Dad: KAMEHAMEHA! *Blasts Xelloss out of fight*  
  
Xelloss: WAH!  
  
Cell: Bigu Bang Attaku! *Blows away Zelgadis*  
  
*Shakes head* Anyway, I go on a killing spree of sorts, you'll get it later on.   
  
Xelloss: *Kicks Dad in the "forbidden place"*  
  
Dad: O_O!!! MASENKO YOU SON OF A BITCH!   
---------------------------------------------------------------  
I was fine one day. On that same day I was sane. I was watching a program called Slayers NEXT and I was enjoying myself. But the wheels in my head, for some reason, were turning in a direction you'd never want them to take. What was I thinking about?  
  
Murder.  
  
To murder an anime character?! Impossible! Why would I want to anyway? I don't know...maybe it was because these particular characters had something I wanted: powers, fame, life, love, family, EVERYTHING. They had everything! I touched the TV screen. I touched the imaginary cheek of an imaginary character called Lina.   
  
"Lina..." I muttered. The one I had to kill. She beckoned me. She called to me. I wanted everything she had...her popularity, her beauty...damn her, I wanted her! Suddenly, my hand slipped through. My hand had entered they're realm!? Impossible! What the hell was going on?! I jerked my hand back and turned of the set. I was trembling like a rattle snake's tail. My very own flesh had done the unthinkable and defied every sweet law of science, and physics, and nature and had slipped in to the Slayers realm. But how?! I tried again with the TV off.  
  
Nothing.  
  
This was insane! But what was even more insane was when a purple haired man with tightly closed eyes appeared at my side. Naturally I jumped and hit the ceiling and screamed bloody murder.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!?"  
  
"I think you know dear child." The figure stated. He was right, I did know. I believe he was called Xelloss by one of the characters. He shook his head and pointed at the time. It was 10:11 PM. Slayers was a 30 minute show.  
  
"You...the girl who wants to kill...Lina-san." How did he know?! I didn't want to kill Lina...did I? I shook my head no as hard as I could but my head told me other wise.  
  
"Your such a lonely child...your father hates you, your mother is a whore...all you want is happiness, right?" This was true...but he didn't understand how much I wanted happiness! That girl...that BITCH Lina has it all and doesn't know how to handle it, damn her! I would da anything, ANYTHING just to taste what she has for one day...anything, anything, anything...  
  
"Anything, anything, anything..." I didn't realize I was nearly screaming this, but Xelloss did.  
  
"Anything? How far would you go to reach the kind of happiness Lina-san has?"  
  
"ANYTHING!!"  
  
"Would you kill her, take over her life, act as she does just to be happy like her?" I nod dumbly. Were was this going though?  
  
"I can help you." Was all he said. Help me? HELP ME?! NO ONE could help me! I wanted to murder...murder an innocent... I barely heard im talking...all I heard was some spell...SPELL!? A white glow was cast over me and when the dust (or light) cleared, Xelloss-san was holding a mirror.  
  
"See how nice you look?" I looked into the mirror. I looked the same...except I was very pale, my eyes were blue, and my hair was purple like his. What the hell was this?!  
  
"You can be happy. All you have to do is go into my world and take what you want!" Xelloss explained as if it were the most common occurrence in the world.  
  
"Just turn on you TV and step in and happiness will be yours...at a price." I didn't even hear the price as I was turning on my television. Excellent! Slayers was still on! I could go in, kill off that whore Lina and have it all! Friends, love, power, fame....  
  
It starts now.  
  
No more pain...  
---------------------------------------------------------------   
Xelloss: ...okay...  
  
Zelgadis: Does she do this all the time?  
  
Dad: You get used to it.  
  
This isn't just for Slayers though. When I finish this I'll do a DBZ one and then Gundam Wing.  
  
Dad: And why?   
  
Cell: You don't have anymore muses do you!?  
  
Just Heero and Duo.  
  
Dad & Chibi: NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Like it? Hate it? Comments? Email me or leave a review! I prefer that you reviewed though, and flames should be sent to Idareyoubitch@comeondoit.com Ta-ta! 


	2. New Member

Killer's Spree: New Member  
  
  
Xelloss: Hello! As you can see we changed the title, Killing Spree! sounded so juvenile...and we are...screw it we just changed it.  
  
Zelgadis: What he means is Killer's Spree is more fitting.  
  
Sorry the 1st chapter is so short it was just a prologue though.  
  
Dad: Humph, are they still here?  
  
Cell: Yeah, job stealing whores!  
  
Uh, remember they're my muses for this.  
  
Dad: But you said you'd use US for this!   
  
I lied.  
  
Zelgadis: Yeah so leave!  
  
Dad & Cell: Must...kill...  
  
Run.  
  
Dad: AAAAAASSS KIIIICKIIIING!  
  
(Dust cloud fight)  
  
Xelloss: Ouch my hair!  
  
Zelgadis: ELEM-AHH!  
  
Oh brother. Oh yeah and there's RAPE-RAPE ya here?-in this one so LOOK. OUT.   
---------------------------------------------------------------  
So you're back? Wanna know more eh? Well I'm only happy to oblige.  
  
  
I was in the Slayers' world, happily oblivious to the price that would soon take a heavy toll on me. But there was just one problem: where the hell was Lina and co. and were would I go? Plus I stood out like a sore thumb. I mean, it's not every day that you see a girl standing around in her black pajamas. So I shuffled my feet a little and began to walk. I had no clue where I was going, it was bright out side and sunny, so I shouldn't have any trouble right? And there was probably a village somewhere any way. So I walked for what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes when something darted in front of me. It was only a blur, but I was scared anyway. What if it was a monster? I didn't have any powers to defend myself, so whatever it was I was doomed. I stood frozen in place as the thing continued to dart about me. I could fight it, I was a trained boxer, I was 6'2 and 150 pounds, and 25% of it was muscle (I work out a lot) anyway, but what chance would I have against some sort of youkou* that could breath fire?! The figure continued darting around me until all I saw was a blur, a tornado around me and I was scared to death.   
  
"STOP IT!" I cried, hoping it would hear, and it did stop.  
  
And I suddenly wished it didn't.   
  
In front of me was an 8 foot Monster with bat-like features and 3 glowing red eyes and scaly skin. I trembled, but then I finally got the nerve to run. I ran like hell for sure, but if hell is fast, than heaven must be faster** because it was in front of me in a heartbeat.   
  
"AHH!" I shrieked as it came down upon me. I held my fist out preparing for a valiant fight, when I felt a whoosh over my skin and the creature was gone. I opened one eye and saw a stream of red.   
  
Could it be?!  
  
"Hey, hey! Over here!"   
  
Oh yeah.  
  
I turned around to see non-other than Miss Lina Inverse and her stupid co-horts. A smirk was forming but my lips suddenly froze as I took in the sight that was Lina. I always suspected that I was gay, but now I'm sure. No boy's ever made me feel this way, yet at the same time I hate every inch of her. Every gorgeous yet disgusting inch of her. She frowns and cocks her head.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asks innocently. I pull my hands down from my face and open both my eyes. I nod my head yes and begin to back away. The sight of that bitch was choking me and I had to get away. But let's remember I still had no clue where in the Makai*** I was. Lina stepped forward.  
  
"What's your name and what are you doing all the way out here?"  
  
My name? I don't...was I even cursed with a name at birth? Will I ever be? I have a name...  
  
"Desole...Amie****" the purple haired one-Amelia stepped forward and asked me what it meant. I said it was French and that's all I knew.   
  
"Well what are you doing out here all by yourself uh Dele?" the blond idiot Gourry asked.  
  
"De-so-le!" I yelled. He thought for a second and blushed slightly.   
  
"Sorry Desole right?"   
  
"Yes... I'm lost. I don't have a clue where I am or where I'm going!" I said truthfully. Lina smiled and winked.  
  
"You can travel with us to the next town okay?" I nodded stiffly. Gourry patted my back.  
  
"You'll be alright with us Delray!"  
  
"DE-Triste, just call me Triste."  
  
"Okay Triste!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We set up camp that night, the one known as Zelgadis sitting by the fire while Gourry and Lina fought over food. I didn't want to see food, being around Lina so long had made me sick. Amelia snatched pieces of food and tried to get me to eat, but when she realized I was a snap and pop***** away from popping her in the face she quickly backed off. I lied there, keeping one eye on Lina and another on the beautifully starry sky. I daydreamed about Lina, about her body, her face, her...life, happiness, about her being blessed with magic powers... I found myself with a thankfully unknowledgeable hard on and I looked over at Lina and Gourry, hate filling every fiber in my being. I suddenly couldn't take it anymore and sat up abruptly.  
  
"Lina-san? Lina-san!" I called to get her attention. She stopped her feuding with the blonde one and looked over at me curiously.  
  
"What is it Triste?"  
  
"Could I talk to you...alone?" She cocked her head and looked at me, curiosity dance in her beautiful yet sordid eyes.  
  
"Um, okay." She said hesitantly and rose as I did too. We walked away from the campsite, far away until we were about 2 to 3 feet from a rather large lake with an island in the middle. I turned my back to Lina, trembling violently, trying to figure out why I wanted this is in the first place. I suddenly felt a hand on my back and realized it was Lina.  
  
"Triste...Desole, whatever it is you can tell me." She said. I wanted to trust her, believe her. I wanted to believe I could tell her how much I hated her...I came to a rather hasty decision very quickly.   
  
"Don't you touch me!!" I screamed. I swiftly (Synonym power, make-up!) turned around and grabbed the front of her shirt. I let go and bitch-slapped her to the ground. Lina may be the greatest sorceress in the world, but when it comes to physical fighting, I'm still waiting for Cassius Clay******.  
  
"What are you do-Mmph!" I quickly clamped my hand over her mouth. She struggled and hit me, but when it all came down to it, she was naked and squirming beneath me in mere seconds.   
  
"Stop! Stop it, please!" She cried. I just grinned darkly and looked for something dull. Ah-ha, a rock. A rather large, chipped and dull rock. I kept my hand over her mouth and used the free one to spread her legs and used my knee to keep them that way. I rose up slightly as Lina doubled her efforts to get away when she realized where the rock was going.  
  
Yes, I would break this girl good.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I wiped my hands clean of the blood and "other" liquids in the stream while Lina opposite of me washed her self in silence. She was bleeding from her crotch where I raped her, and I still felt good.  
  
"If you tell anyone about this..." I said slyly walking over to her. She snapped her head up and started crying again. She had many bruises and a black eye from where I beat her. I touched her bleeding vagina rubbed her clit a little.  
  
"I will kill you. And you know I can." I was finally happy. At least a little. I smiled widely as she broke down for what must have been the 3rd time that night. I didn't really want to explain this to her friends, so I decided we wouldn't return until we were sure they were all asleep. But what could I do with my pretty angel until then eh? I picked up the still bloody rock and she stumbled in the water. Trying to get away again are we? I pulled her hair nearly ripping of a chunk in the process.  
  
"No, please no, no, no, no..."  
  
"Oh wee, wee, wee, mon petite." I said cruelly.   
  
I could learn to like this...  
  
TBC  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Xelloss: Okay WHEN did this turn into a PSYCHOLOGICAL RAPE THING!?  
  
Dad & Cell: We didn't inspire a bit of this.  
  
Uh, sorry! I had a dream about this one.  
  
Everyone else: O_O!!!!  
  
Uh, Doc is out! 


	3. The Price

Killer's Spree: The Price   
  
  
  
Uh hi! I'm back! Sorry for the long delay but it takes time to think up these things! Oh yeah, and about the rock-rape thing...eh, it moved the plot along. Sigh, no it didn't. I'm sorry! It just....came to me!  
  
Xelloss: Just came my foot!   
  
Dad: Eh, give her some slack.  
  
No, no slack! Wait, yes! Aw damn it.  
  
Zelgadis: On a happier note, Doc thanks her reviewers though.   
  
Dad: Yay Cammy-chan! Did I get that right?  
  
Okay, more disturbing material ahead. I should just warn you all now: There MIGHT be more rape, I dunno-but not with a rock I promise ya that! And I did mention more disturbing material right? Oh yeah, and if you think I'm bashing on Gourry now...just wait. HAHAHAHAHA! Okay, go wake the kids!  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
So what did I do afterwards?  
  
Well, it was dawn by the time we returned. She tried to attack me once or twice but a good pimp slap is all it took. Heh-heh. Magic isn't everything, Lina. And now I officially have control over this silly bitch. But one thing bothered me: What about this price? And where was Xelloss-san? I wanted to at least thank him for this. I was one step closer to being happy. What ever the price was, I could take it.  
I wondered over all this as I slept outside. If Lina tried to kill me now, she wouldn't get far. I am a VERY light sleeper, if a pebble so much as moves a centimeter I'd be up in a heartbeat. But she didn't try anything. Good girl. I knew she wasn't stupid.   
  
We had been walking for hours. Lina had made up some tale about attacking a small monster to explain the bruises earlier this week. And they believed her! Amazing. She's a good liar, I suppose. I looked over at the other purple haired girl-Amelia I think it is. She's cute, got a bigger chest than Lina, but she's a little dim. She believes strongly in Justice and Courage and all that jive, which would be admirable if she wasn't so hasty. She kinda looked like me except I have a tan and my hair is a bit lighter and shorter. And I have those box-eyes so I look Chinese a little. And I'm taller of course. I think I'm either as tall as Gourry or I could be shorter, I have no idea but like I would ever compare myself to that blonde idiot. It's been exactly 4 days since the rock incident and Lina still hasn't uttered a word, and I've left her alone. I have no other reason to bother her. When I playfully punched her she tensed or when I'm near her the occasional tear slides down her face. How I wanted to taste those sweet tears of sadness. But I couldn't help but wonder where Xelloss had disappeared to...  
  
We set up camp a few hours ago. I can't remember where they said we were going, but I don't care. I know Lina's glad to have me, ne? Hahaha...! I was sitting next to Gourry and Zelgadis and enjoying the warmth of the fire when the lavender haired-one spoke.  
  
"Where exactly did you come from Triste?"   
  
Shit. I hadn't thought of that.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it..." I said with a fake sob. I hoped that worked. Instead, Zelgadis looked over at me with a hint of...was that pity or sympathy?! Probably pity. I don't really care, just as long as he didn't bring it up again.  
  
"Was your town or village destroyed?"   
  
I DID like him, but if he doesn't shut up, I won't like him anymore.  
  
"M-my village...was destroyed...by a creature..." And I started sobbing. All I had to do was stick my finger down my throat while they weren't looking and BAM instant tears. Gourry put his hand on my shoulder and I resisted the urge to throw him into the fire.  
  
"It's okay..." And he tried to embrace me. EMBRACE ME. I jumped up and looked at him with the hatred in my eyes burning brighter than the fire that stood before me. I turned the other way and ran. I heard them call after me but I just ran. I ran and ran until I had to catch my breath. I looked back and realized I had run farther than I though. I couldn't even see the soft glow of the fire anymore. When I turned around again I bumped into someone. Naturally I jumped and prepared to fight until I saw who it was.  
  
"Xelloss-sama?!" My savior! I stood straight and smirked at him happily. I couldn't wait to tell him of my progress!  
  
"Hello Desole." Wait, when did I tell him my name? I never told him...why was he looking at me like that!?  
  
"Have you had fun?" Have I! then it suddenly dawned on me that this was the time to ask him about that price. After all, it couldn't spoil my mood worse than Gourry no baka did.  
  
"Say Xelloss-sama...what about the price? You told me of a price for this joy." His eyes opened. Wow, cool eyes! But they looked so wrong with that smile... I knew something was very wrong here.  
  
"The price you say? Oh you silly girl! In your haste to obtain your goal, you didn't here me did you?" I shook my head no. Yes, something was indeed VERY wrong here.  
  
"The price is..." He said slowly, "your soul."  
  
My....soul!?  
  
"WHAT!?"   
  
"What, did you think you were really here?" With a gesture of his hand he opened a sort of foggy mirror out of the night air. And there I saw my body. My real body. It was still in the other world, in my computer chair, looking blissfully sleep.  
  
"What does this mean!?" My patience and respect for this man was slowly deteriorating. He only smiled wider. How I HATE that smile.  
  
"It means, my dear, that you will never be free of the anime world. This is your home, and I could server the connection between you and your body at anytime and kill you."  
  
Oh. My. God....  
  
"Mon Dieu! This isn't possible!!!" An aura flared around my body. Did this mean I had powers too?! If so, that bitch...this man...all of them were dead!! Before I had a chance to strike Xelloss disappeared. So I couldn't escape this world!? This fucking insane anime world!? Then fine! Xelloss didn't know what he was doing!! If i was to stay here, NOTHING was safe damn it!  
  
I fell to my knees and started laughing and sobbing loudly at the same time as I came upon a realization.  
  
There was no such thing as true happiness  
  
There was only death  
  
Death and Sadness....no longer was I Desole Ami...the cursed name that my evil parents cursed me with  
  
I am now Malheureux Une de Mort  
  
And may chaos reign supreme.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Xelloss: I'm not stupid enough to keep you in the anime world! Only a moron would do that!  
  
Uh let's pretend you are for this! Okay, one more chapter until I move on to my Gundam Wing version! The Dragonball Z!  
  
Dad: What a sad day that will be.  
  
Please review! I beg you! *Begs*  
  
Zelgadis: ...*Shakes head in pity*  
  
And in case your wondering I think Desole Ami is French for "Sad Friend" and Malheureux Une de Mort is literally "Miserable one of death". Heh-heh, nice title huh? 


	4. Killer's Rage

Killer's Spree: A Killer's Rage  
  
  
Xelloss: *Sniff* And it's the final chapter of this horrid tale.  
  
Zelgadis, Dad, & Cell: A-men.  
  
Then I'll do the GW version of it I've been procrastinating to do. Beware Duo, beware. And guess what? MORE RAPE, but it's quick an nothing graphic again so you have nothing to worry about.  
  
Dad: Let's not stall and get to it. Begin Transmission.  
_______________________________________________________________  
So...I'm stuck here.  
  
I ran back to the camp to see worried faces. I was blinded by my own rage and the fact that I could never escape here. Bad things always happen to me. I'll never get what I want no matter how many times I take it! So, why live anymore...? Why let anyone else live?! I spot Lina looking at me in fear. I go over and grab her by the wrist angrily.  
  
"I SWEAR I DIDN'T TELL!!" Were the first words she screamed.   
  
She thought this was about that?! I don't care about raping her; hell I'd do it a thousand times if it pleased me!  
  
"You little bitch...this is all YOUR fault! You've RUINED my life!! Are you happy now?! ARE YOU!?!" I spat at her. She looked at me fearfully. What's the matter Lina, what happened to all that magic I heard you possessed?!  
  
"Hey, you! Triste!" Gourry shouted grabbing my arm.  
  
"Don't you DARE call me that! AND DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME DAMNIT!" I said tossing him off my and he landed head first into the fire. Heh-heh, I was surprised the fire burned through his thick head. Zelgadis and Amelia looked at me in anger.  
  
"YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" Amelia screamed. I noticed I still had Lina in my hands and used that to my advantage. I threw her full force at the poor Amelia and they flew back aways leaving me alone with the stone freak. There was complete silence and the smell of burning flesh wafting in the air.  
  
I loved it.  
  
"So little freak, what are you gonna do?"  
  
"You...MONSTER! ELEMKIA LANCE!" He charged at me with the attack and I tripped him. Dirty, yes but I really didn't care. He was about to try again when I put my foot on his throat. As he started suffocating he clawed at my foot. Did I mention earlier I was wearing steel-toed boots? I didn't? Well I am. I know, I wear 'em when I sleep.   
  
Weird huh?   
  
Well anyway, as I choked him to death, I suddenly had a thought: he was cute, small...kinda like Lina only stony. So I smirked and made him an offer he couldn't refuse.  
  
"Hey bitch, I'll spare yer life if you do something. You're confused? Well blink once for yes, scream for no." He blinked. Wise decision.   
  
"Strip." And he screamed. Not so wise. I kicked him in the head with my other foot.   
  
"I said strip you stone freak!"   
  
Although he gave a valiant fight I won in the end by sheer luck. Now I have him pinned to a tree, naked, Gourry's head completely taken by the fire and those whores Amelia and Lina no where in sight. I searched for something to use...well he's stone, not much there. I couldn't find a rock small enough but—aha. A stick. A large, thick stick. Who cares if he's stone or whatever, can't beat a stick.  
  
"Pick it up." He tried to scream for no again but I pushed him down on the ground. He was already wounded so fighting wasn't an option for him now was it? He weakly grabbed the stick and tossed it back to me. I smirked and twirled it like a baton a little.  
  
"So, so, so. I guess no your time has come my little whore. Now be a good slut and lie still."  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
I held the bleeding, broken chimera (that is what he is right? I can't remember) over a cliff.  
  
"Please...don't do this..." he pleaded with me. Heh-heh, do what?  
  
"Ha, yeah right. This all your fault y'know...you brought this on yourselves. I'll see you in hell." And with that I dropped him, no threw him to murky waters below and all I heard was the sound of flesh meeting rock.   
  
Now to search out Lina and her friend.  
  
I have been chasing them for almost an hour and we are now in a clearing. Does she think she can escape me? They both tried attacking me but to no avail. I finally managed to grab Lina's hair and pull her back.   
  
"Amelia, run for it—"  
  
"She's not going anywhere!" I said as I slapped Lina and grabbed the little bitch. But what was I going to do to them? Well, there was nothing much, I had had enough of rape and I wasn't in the mood for lesbian-anything so I would just kill them...slowly of course.   
  
"You're gonna be my special ladies." I said. Lina tried to fight me but I quickly overcame her. I ripped her shirt off and groped her breast as I forced Amelia to watch it all. I bit her nipples hard drawing blood then I made up my mind on what I would do. I grabbed her head and broke her neck. I heard soft sobbing from Amelia and smirked at her.  
  
"Come here girl." I said walking towards her. With none left to protect her and her magic being no use, she just sobbed as I grabbed her head.  
  
"Should I move left or right?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?!"  
  
"Confused are we? Well left would be less painful you know."  
  
"Please don't hurt me!"   
  
"I can't do that Amelia. You'll just have to die. Now pick a way." She didn't answer, just cried. So I snapped it left. She would've wanted it that way.  
  
So now I stand here, alone, miserable, yet somehow a little happier. I have killed the ones who have caused me the most pain, so why should I care?  
  
It's because I can never leave...  
  
So I'll just have to keep going.   
  
I walked away from the death scene chewing on Lina's ring finger. No one was going to put a ring on it anyway, especially now. I had taken her and Amelia's clothes and left mine behind. And my identity.  
  
I was now just a faceless drifter wandering through dimensions, looking for a little love...  
  
Or you.  
_______________________________________________________________   
And voila! That's it! I know, it was a little weak but its midnight and I can't think of anything else.  
  
Zelgadis: You raped me with a STICK!?  
  
It could've been worse.  
  
Xelloss & Zelgadis: HOW?!  
  
Hell I don't know. So how did ya like it? Good, bad, whatever. Flames taken, it's cold here. Ja ne and I'll see you next time.  
  
Muses: Save us. 


End file.
